The Artist and The Jock!
by iizzye
Summary: Lucy is an ordinary shy girl with a big talent of drawing art. When one day the school's jock Natsu Dragneel see one of Lucy's drawings on an accident Lucy's world is changed. Will love be in their favor? [COVER IMAGE NOT MINE] {NALU}
1. Artist or?

I woke up with the sun hitting my face through the curtains, groaning i opened my eyes reluctantly. I am never an morning person, I climbed out of my comfy bed and walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

Damp flew out the bathroom door when I finished showering and walked out. I was dressed in some old jeans with holes in and a pink tank top, and a red hoodie and some old converse. My hair was in a simple braid that was draped over my left shoulder.

When I walked upstairs I saw my uncle sitting on the kitchen table, reading the newspaper. And my aunt was making pancakes. I have lived with my uncle and his wife and children ever since my parents died in a plane crash 3 years ago when they were on their way to a business trip.

"Morning" I mumbled when I opened the fridge and took a juice box. "Goodmorning Lucy!" Said my aunt, my uncle just grunted to me, _guess that i'm not the only person grumpy in the morning._

My uncle is my mother older brother, Uncle James. He was heartbroken when the news about mom and dads death came. He had locked himself in his office for 3 days, he didn't come outside before aunt Sarah came and dragged him out. At the funeral he promised mom that he would take care of me like if I was his own child, and here I am now, 3 years later and living with him, aunt Sarah and my little cousin Michelle.

"It looks like it's going to be chilly today, remember to have warm clothes at school today Lucy." Uncle said while looking at the newspaper. "Only if you remember to buy me a new scratchbook today" I said while smirking. Ever since I was little I have been drawing, and I would take my soul in every drawing. I would draw different things, fairies, wolfs, forests, but my favorite things do draw is dragons and the starnight. And everytime i'm done with a drawing I hang it on my 'art wall' in my bedroom, and I must say, i'm damn proud of it too.

Uncle smiled at me while he gave took away the newspaper "have you sketched it full already? I bought you one two weeks ago." he chuckled at me while I just smiled at him while stuffing my face with pancakes.

I hugged my arms tighter around myself while I was walking to school. _dammit, why can't it be summer all year round? And why it is so fucking cold already? It's only september dammit!_ While I was cursing about winter and its cold I didn't hear someone shouting my name. "LU-CHAN!" before I could look up I was suddenly glombed by a tiny figure. When I looked down I saw my best friend in the world Levy McGarden. "Lu-chan didn't you hear me when I called you?" I blinked once, and then twice before I fished up my phine from my pocked and there it was, I had one missed call from Levy-chan and two messages that said the same thing: Pick up!

I looked at Levy-chan again before I giggled "sorry Levy-chan, I was dozing off I think" Levy-chan just looked at me weirdly before she shrugged and standing up. I didn't even realize that we were still on the ground from when Levy-chan glomped me.

"Come on Lu-chan we will be late for class if you don't hurry up!" I blinked before I looked around and saw that students were walking inside the school 'Fairy Tail High' Levy-chan helped me up and together we walked to our first class, wich were math. Luckily me and Levy-chan had all classes together so we were always together.

When we came to the classroom I immediately sat at my assigned seat at the window almost at the back, but I didn't mind, as long as I sat by the window I didn't care.

When the teacher came in he immediately started with what was what and such stupid things. While he was talking about stupid stuff our classroom door slammed open and in came a boy at my age, with sharp features, lean body and pink hair. He wore some dark jeans that were sagged a little so we could see a little of his red boxers and a black t-shirt with a white scaly looking scarf around his neck. But what was striking the most was his onyx eyes, that looked like there was a fire in them. Truth be told, he was looking damn hot! That boy was no one but the school basketball captain, school's idol,the most popular student; Natsu Dragneel. He has his own fanclub full of fans that is chrushing on him. And sad enough, I have a little chrush on him.

"Yo! sorry i'm late sensei" he said cheerfully while grinning that grin that melt every girls heart. Our teacher sighed at his student while shaking his head. "just sit down Natsu!" Natsu grinned again before walking to his assigned seat...that was right behind me!

Our teacher continued the session about numbers and shit so I just took out my sketchbook and some colour pencils and decided too finish one of my drawings; an sky dragon with white feather like wings and tail, with a flat head and piercing blue eyes. I had already coloured her (I decided to make her a her) and startet on the background. I made it look like she was standing on a field at the break of dawn, the colour red,pink,orange and yellow and a little purple meltet together and it made the picture look real.

I finished colouring just in time when the bell rang, I signed my name at the bottom corner of the drawing before I packed my stuff, while I gathered my books I accidentaly made my drawing fall too the floor, cursing I went on my knees, but before I could take my drawing, a tan arm took up the drawing. When I looked up too see who took the drawing I saw to my horror that it was no one but the one and only _Natsu Dragneel!_

 **Hello ^^**

 **This is my first story ever and i hope that this was okay, to begin with! I know that this story is short but it is the middle of the night and this is just a test!**

 **I think i'm going to contionue this story, I hope it will be over 6 chapters (I'm going to write more in the chapters than this ;D)**

 **I would love to get your opinion on how this is, if I do it right! IMPORTANT: I'm from Norway so I SUCK at speaking and writing english so sorry if it some grammar mistakes, but if you see anyone just say it ;)**

 **This story will be NALU, but it will be a little Gruvia, Gajevi, and Jerza ;) maybe RoWen? Probably! Anyway, Favorite-Follow and review and I hope you will like this story and will welcome me too fanfiction ^^ (I have been here in a year but I didn't dare tto post my own story here then xD)**


	2. And so they speak

Natsu Dragneel was standing right infront of me, me Lucy Heartfilia, the girl who draws instead of talking, the girl who is the completely opposite of Natsu Dragneel! "Is this yours?" I just nodded dumbly, please don't turn over, please don't turn ove...fuck! "Woah" Natsu had turned the paper so that he could look at the drawing. "This is amazing! Look at the details. And the colours!" Yeah I know! but I would be happy if you gave it back! "Can you make me one?" Say what? Why would he want a drawing? "...sure" Why did I say that? I usually didn't make drawings to people but, here I am, said yes to make a drawing to someone why? Because the one that asked me is the Fairy Tail High's most admired student, and my chrush since I started here 3 years ago, Natsu Dragneel! I could feel my face heating up.

"You would do that? Maybe we cou-" but before he could finish his sentence, Levy-chan called me over. He gave me my drawing back and I stuffed it in my bag "I w-will give you your d-drawing someday next w-week" I cursed myself for stammering. He grinned and gave me a thumbs up before he walked away.

After that our school day was rather normal, except that Levy-chan begged me to know what all that was about. When I told her she had the biggest smirk somebody could have. "He soooo likes you Lu-chan" I almost stumbled on my own feet when she said that. "What are you talking about Levy-chan? He just saw my drawing and wanted one, nothing else" Levy-chan rolled her eyes at me and I glared playfully at her.

When we walked outside the doors that lead to Fairy Tail High we heard a bickering, a _Gray-sama_ and then a _doiiing_! When we looked where the sounds were we saw the popular gang in school. A shirtless Gray Fullbuster (the schools stripper) and Natsu was currently, lying on the ground almost uncouncius and with Erza Scarlet (class president) booming over them! Behind them were Juvia Lockser (Gray's personal stalker) and Lissanna Strauss (leader of the matchmaking club) Laughing at the scene was also Gajeel Redfox (Levy-chan's chrush)

When I started at this school I didn't have many friends, I didn't meet Levy-chan before 3-weeks after I startet, I was in the library and I was looking for a new book to read and I stumbled over Levy-chan, after we found out we shared the love for books we have been bestfriends ever since. So it was quite a shock when I learned that Lecy-chan had an massive chrush on the school's delinquent Gajeel Redfox. Guess that opposties do attract after all!

I came back from daydreaming when I heard an familiar voice "Oi artist!" I looked up and froze. Running up to me with that heart stopping grin was Natsu Dragneel. When he came up to me I noticed that he were higher than me with a couple inches, why didn't I notice before? Oh yeah, I was busy wondering why Natsu talked to me! "I was wondering if I had to pay you for the drawing?" I stared at him, what did he mean? Pay me for my drawing, did he mean the one he saw or...no, that's right. I promised him a drawing made for him ofcourse. Wait? He would pay me? Why would he do that? "You don't need to pay me, why would you pay me?" He stared at me a little before he started chuckling "I just though, yea since your drawings were so good I though that people wanted drawings from you ya'know" Why would people wanted to see my drawings? The only ones who have seen some of my creations is uncle, auntie, Michelle and Levy-chan, and now Natsu. "Not many have seen her drawings Natsu-san, Lu-chan is quite shy when it comes to her art" I widened my eyes when I realized that Levy-chan were still here. "Really? But you are so good at drawing" I blushed at his compliment and decided that my shoes were really nice at looking at instead of the handsome boy infront of me. "Oi, Flame-head, come on, it's time forbasketball practice." We saw that Gray and all of Natsu's friends were walking away, while Lissanna were walking to us. "What are you talking about?" She asked when she came to us and smiled kindly to us "We were talking about-" "The weather!" I shot in, I didn't like that so many people know about my drawings and I like it some it is! Natsu and Lissanna stared at me while I blushed in embarrassment at my outburst. Natsu stared at me a little. "Okay, Come on Lissanna" Natsu grinned at Lissanna while Lissanna smiled at him and startet walking away. I sighed and turned around to walk home again before I was stopped "Hey artist" I turned around and saw Natsu looking at me "What's your name?" I blushed a little while I stared at the ground "Lucy, my name is Lucy Heartfilia" He grinned again "See'ya Luce" And then he was walking away again.

When he was gone again Levy-chan squeeled loudly "he got your name, he got your name!" I just shook my head at Levy-chan "Levy-chan he got my name just to be friendly." Me and Levy-chan partet ways at the gate and I started my walk home. Wait, did he just call me 'Luce'?

When I came home I immediately walked downstairs to the basement. Two years ago uncle made the basement my own little heaven with my own bathroom, and a big closet, I have painted the walls except the wall connected to my bathroom dark blue, almost black with the constellations on them. The wall connected to my bathroom is white with golden symbols that represent the twelve starsigns from Leo the lion to the Capricorn. My bed is queensized and on the opposite side of the bed is a bookshelf. On the right side of the bookshelf is a door that would lead to my 'art room' where I make my creations were the walls are covered in my art. On my door to the art room I have painted a black dragon that covers the door.

Throwing my bag on the bed and take out my sky dragon drawing I make my way to my art room.

I smile when I smell the sweet smell of pencils, paint and paper. I turn the lighs on and saw all my work. Some is coloured while some others are coloured in black and white. I walk to one of the walls and hang up my sky dragon. I frowned when I think about that I almost havent any space left. Sighing I decided while i'm here I could start with Natsus dragon.

I sat down in what have to be the worlds most comfy chair and fished up my phone from my pocked and turned on some music and started working on Natsus dragon.

I cracked my back and sighed, damn 3 hours of sketching sure does damage. I had made Natsus dragon to be a fire dragon, a red scaly dragon with a horn on it's snout and chains around his neck and legs, I made it look like the dragon was coming out of a fire. I had coloured the head of the dragon before I decided to take a break from sketching. And went upstairs to take some snacks.

When I came upstairs I saw my little cousin doing her homework "how was your day Elle?" I asked her. Ever since I moved to Magnolia from Acalypha I had called Michelle for Elle and she had started calling me Lucy-nee. Michelle looked at me before smiling "It went well, i'm going to do a project about my dreamjob but I don't know what it is" I frowned a little before I sat opposite her "Close your eyes Elle" When she did what I said smiled "Imagine yourself when your 25, you are done with college and you are going to seek for a job, what would you like to choose?" I stared at her while she though, after some minutes she huffed and opened her eyes. "I can't see anything Lucy-nee" I smiled at her before I took an apple and took a bite of it "then contionue thinking" I said while I tappet her forhead before I went downstairs again.

My wrist still hurt a little from my time at my art room so I decided to do my homework, laying on my stomache on the bed I started on my homework. But I still had a feeling that tomorrow would not be a normal day!

 **YO!**

 **Second chapter already ^_^ My God I loved the reviews and tips I got ^^ I realized that this chapter is short but this is just the beginning and i still have some problems like, I know how this story is going to be, but I have some troubles to but some of it in words still _ But it's coming, Next chapter I hope will have more words to it.**

 **I was thinking of making Lissanna have a chrush on Natsu but I decided against it cu'z I suck at writing drama and I just can't see NaLI, I always think of NaLu sooo yeah xD I was thinking of making Lissanna and Natsu have a sibling relationship.**

 **Lissanna is a matchmaker demon like her sister Mirajane (she will come in later chapters!) And she is KIND not an BITCH ;) I already have though of that ;))**

 **I realized I forgot to say that I don't own anything except this story and plot ;)**

 _ **See'ya :***_


	3. A story is not always in words

Today was definitely not my day! First I slept in and was late for school, and then we had an test that I had definitely didn't know about. And then I got hit by an volleyball in PE, and it startet raining after school so I had to run home without an umbrella. But what I didn't expect was to see someone outside my house.

When I came closer I could see that this was a male, at my age it looked like. He had his back towards me so I couldn't exactly see his face. His clothes were soaked to the bone and he was standing outside my house, it looked like he was thinking about knocking on or not. "Hello, may I help yo-" My sentence died when I saw who it was. Hair that is normally spikey was laying flat on his head thanks to the rain and a white scarf around his neck, onyx eyes that looked like it could pierce your soul.

"Luce..."

"Natsu..."

Natsu Dragneel are at my house...why was he at my house? How did he know where I lived? Was he a stalker? Nah, I mean, we just met yesterday so that should be impossible...right? "h-how did you know I lived here?" Natsu chuckled nervously while he looked away from me. "Your friend told me, I think her name is Levy?" I mentally cursed Levy-chan and promised to take my revenge later on. "Why are you here? I mean, we just met yesterday" Natsu stuffed his hands in his pockets and averted eye contacted, was, was he blushing? No, it's probably the rain, yeah it's the rain. I didn't even realize that we were still outside, and we were both soaked. "Come on, I can make us some warm drink. It's freezing out here." He nodded and went after me inside the house.

When we came inside I noticed that there were no one home, uncle is on a business trip that I know, auntie is maybe at work and Michelle is staying overnight at a friends house so that means that i'm home alone.

"I'm gonna get you some dry clothes, meanwhile you can take your jacket and shoes off over with the door" Natsu nodded at me and did what he was told while I went to uncle and auntie's bedroom to get some clothes for Natsu. When I found some sweats and a t-shirt I went to the living room and found Natsu looking at the pictures on the wall. "Here some clothes, the bathroom is down the hall to the right." Natsu nodded a thanks and walked to the bathroom whileI went to the kitchen to make some warm drinks.

"Where are your parents?" I jumped at the voice and turned around to find Natsu staring at a picture that was taken a year ago, at Michelle's birthday. I turned around again and focused on making the cocoa while I answered. "My parents died 3-years ago, the one you see at the pictures is my uncle, aunt and my little cousin" When I didn't hear any response from him I turned around and saw him looking at me with an unreadable look on his face. I blushed at his intense stare before I cleared my throat and handed him his drink, not daring to look him in the eye. "Why are you here Natsu, if I may ask?" Suddenly like he was in a daze, he snapped back to reality and blushed in embarrasment. "I..I kinda wanted to..." He let his sentence die and stared outside the window, I raised an eyebrow at him while taking a sip from my warm cup. After some moments silence I heard Natsu sigh before he continued "I wanted to watch you work ya'know, on your drawings" I almost spat my drink out when I heard that and I knew my face was as red as a tomato when he asked that question. Why would he want that? I mean, it isn't something special, just me drawing on a paper with music blasting from my phone. "I understand if you don't want me to but-" "it's okay, I don't mind it" I answered him. When I said that his face lighted up like a christmas tree. I looked down and realized, that I was still in my soaked clothes from the rain, cursing I sat my cup at the kithcen table before I turned around to Natsu. "Come on, i'll let you watch"

 **~(*.*)~**

"whoa" was the first thing I heard when we came to my bedroom. "Have you made this by yourself?" He asked while looking at the black walls with the constellations on. I nodded at him before I grabbed some comfortable clothes from my closet. "I'm gonna change clothes, i'll be quick." Natsu nodded without taking his eyes of my walls. I smiled to myself a little before walking off to my bathroom.

Changed into some grey sweats and a black thin sweather that had **_#NoFilter_** on the frontside I looked around my bedroom for a pink haired hottie. Frowning I looked more, before I saw that the door to my 'art room' was opened. Inside I found Natsu staring at a picture that I drawed 3-years ago, right after my parents passing. I had framed it over my desk as a reminder. The picture was of an angel with long hair flowing down her back, and she was sitting on the ground with broken wings. She had her back towards us and looked upon the black sky without stars with the words **_Give me strenght when I stand, and faith when I fall!_** Written over her head. The picture wasn't coloured, only shadowed.

"Looks like you found my heaven" I said quietly. When Natsu heard me he spun around to look at me "This...this is amazing Luce.." I blushed and averted my eyes, why does his eyes always have to be soo..intense? I walked up to him where he was standing infront of one of the walls that were covered my mostly coloured drawings. I don't even remember what colour the wall used to be, I think it was yellow? or white? "How long?" "huh?" I looked at him when he asked me, how long? how long I have been drawing? I looked at the wall again while thinking of how i'm going to answer that. "When I was younger, I really wanted to be an author you know, writing stories about anything that is in your heart and mind." I knew he was looking at me but I contionued to look at the drawings, memories surfing up about every drawing. "But everytime I tried to put the words onto the paper my mind suddenly goes blank. Like you forgot what you did. Instead I just drawed some doodles, I didn't even think, I just let my hand do it's own. And when I suddenly comes back to reality, I would always see a drawing of a story instead of words." I closed my eyes when I recalled one of the times my mind would wander off and leaving my hand to move on it's own. "Some people make stories out of words but..." I looked down at my feet, smiling to myself "I make stories out of my drawings. Isn't it weird?" I giggled a little. "Yeah...deffinitely weird" I looked at Natsu and saw that his eyes were glazed over and he had an far away look in his eyes.

Silenced suddenly filled the room and decided to get ridd of that I came up with the first thing I though of! "Yosh! I think I have something that belongs to you!" I said to him, and suddenly, he was back to normal. He looked at me confused at me while I giggled. "The drawing you wanted? You asked if I would draw you one yesterday" I didn't bring his drawing to school today because it was some small things that needed to be fixed before coloured, but I could finish it now, and Natsu would get it today and he would watch me work. strange, I never let people watch me work on my drawings, it makes me uncomfortable. Heck even Michelle don't get permission to watch me work. Things this boy do to me. "You mean, I could watch you work on my drawing?" He asked in delight. Why are you so happy Natsu over watch me drawing? I nodded my head and told him to find a chair to sit on beside me so he could watch. I sat down on my chair and found Natsus dragon. Finding all the pencils needed for the job, I cracked my fingers and wrists and back before I would start. "Whoa, Is...Is that my drawing?" asked Natsu as he sat beside me. I nodded at him before I breathed in through my nose, and sighed. I let a tiny smile cover my mouth before I turned serious and turned to Natsu. "It's really important that I concentrate so wait with questions after i'm done okay?" when I saw him nodding I turned around again, but not before I warned him to go to the bathroom before we startet, cause we were gonna sit there in a looong time.

"Okay, time for some work then"

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(*.*)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Chapter 3 YAY xD**

 **I finally figured how to make this ~ so it would be easier to understand more of the stories instead of all the words blend together right? xD**

 **I have worked with this chapter for 5 hours but I couldn't really put my mind into it cause my mind was all about my two rabbits Oscar and Bella that are to be parents again soo yeah. Sorry that this chapter is a little rushed but yeah, it's late here in Norway and i'm going to work all day tomorrow on a new cage to my future rabbit babyes xD**

 **Next chapter will only be about Natsu and Lucy and Lucy's family I think...if i'm not lazy then maybe I will make so more people come into the story.**

 ** _NOTE:_** ** _Igneel is alive and he is with Natsu okay? He didn't leave Natsu but you will understand more in the future chapters ;)_**

 **Thank you all for the favorites and reviews! Really you all make me so confident in this 3 Thanks for all the compliments and tips to make the story better ;D If you have any idea on how to make this story better just say it ;D I would be more than pleased to know what I do wrong :D**

 **See'ya 3 :***


	4. Can you see my story in my eyes?

**I'm baaaack ;)**

 **(~.~)**

I don't know how long me and Natsu sat there at my desk, maybe two hours before I finished the drawing and started on the details. I was surprised when Natsu didn't say one word, he just observed. In school he is loud and impatient, he always fights and gets in trouble but now when I'm drawing he is quiet and follows my every move like a hawk. It didn't help either when sometimes he would lean so close to me that his arm would sometimes brush mine.

When I finally finished I took some time to see after some mistakes that I didn't see when I coloured, I let out a relieved sigh when I didn't find any mistakes, that would be so embarrassing. I wrote Lucy.H on the right bottom corner and wrote the date at the left bottom corner before I gave Natsu his drawing.

I didn't look at him in the eyes, just sat in my chair and fiddled with my pencil. "Do-" I cleared my throat "Do you like it?" At first he didn't answer so I took it as an answer that he didn't like it.

I started cleaning my desk and were about to go to my bathroom and wash my hands when a hand around my wrist stopped me.

"Th-this is amazing Luce..." I looked at Natsu and blushed at his intense gaze but couldn't look away. "Th-thanks" I don't know how long we stared at each other but when the front door slammed open we both jumped.

"That must be auntie" I mumbled while I looked up at the ceiling. I looked at Natsu again to see him smiling at the drawing I made for him. "Do-do you w-wanna stay for dinner?" what the hell lucy? Natsu snapped his eyes to me and stared wide eyed at me before he grinned. "Sure" I smiled at him before I lead him upstairs to the kitchen where my aunt and Michelle where packing out groceries.

I cleared my throat to get their attention and luckily it worked. I pointed at Natsu while he looked at my aunt "This is Natsu Dragneel a friend of mine, he stays for dinner. I'm going to get the mail now and while i'm gone please don't mark him for life." After I said that I went out to get the mail.

 **(~.~)**

I stared while Lucy went out the door to get the mail before I looked at the woman and girl infront of me. "Ehh...Hi?" I smiled awkwardly at them. There were a silence before a loud squeal came from the two girls before they tackled me in a hug. "So you are a friend of Lucy-nee?" The little girl, Michelle I think asked me after they released me. I smiled and scratched my neck. "Y-yeah, you can well say we are friends" The girls squealed again and I was afraid for my poor ears life. The older woman calmed herself down before clasping my hands in hers "Oh where are my manners? My name is Sarah Lobster and this is my daughter Michelle Lobster." She pointed at the little girl who waved at me. The little girls eyes became wide when she saw what was in my hand. "You got a drawing from Lucy-nee?" I looked down to see that I had my dragon drawing in my hand. I grinned when I turned it over to see it again, I have never seen a more awesome drawing in my life before! The colouring really makes it look like the dragon came straight from the fire and toward me. "Yeah, awesome isn't it?" I turned the drawing so that Ms. Lobster and Michelle could see the drawing. Michelles eyes widened and her mouth shaped like a small 'o' while smiled at the drawing.

"So, are we gonna eat or are you all gonna stare at the drawing? Don't worry, he isn't shy" We all jumped when we heard the voice. I turned around and saw Lucy leaning on the door frame, smirking while her arms where crossed. I grinned at her while she blushed but returned the smile.

We all sat us at the dinnertable, and Michelle sat infront of me and Lucy who sat at my left side. "Well because James are going to work overtime tonight we have to leave something for him so he can warm it up when he comes, is that all right?" When we all nodded she gave us permission to eat.

The rest of the afternoon we spent talking, playing minigames and sang singstar. Before I even knew it, it was time to go home. Michelle and Ms. Lobster gave me a hug before they went to clean up the livingroom while Lucy stayed. Lucy smiled at me before pointing at the drawing she gave me. "I better hope that you will treat that drawing with respect. You don't know if the drawing suddenly comes alive" She joked. I laughed. "hmm I don't know...it would be awesome having a dragon don't you think?" She smiled at me and shaked her head. "Hey Luce?" "hmm?" She looked at me with those chocolate eyes that looked like she could read my thoughs, shaking my head I grinned at her. "Would you and your friend eat lunch with me and the gang?" She blinked at me, before she blushed furiously and nodded her head. "Y-yeah, I-I mean if you want us to?" "Of course! Your my friend now and friends stick together." She smiled at me before saying that we would see at school and closed the door.

When I came home again I went straight to my room, ignoring my parents that asked where I had been and took out my drawing from Lucy where I hanged it at the wall beside my bed and went to take a shower. All the time a blonde girl was stuck in my head.

 **(~.~)**

 **YAY CHAPTER 4 FINALLY!**

 **It's been 2 months since I updated this story and i'm sorry i really am! I had a writers block that wouldn't go away and I have been travelling all over the country (Norway) so I couldn't write because I didn't have my computer with me. :/**

 **I have started on another story: Let me be your blessing It is NALU of course ^_^ and is rated T but will change to rating M later in the chapters because I think i'm gonna take some lemons in it..I don't really know, I haven't decided yet so xD**

 **I must thank you for being patient with me and I promise to do better before school starts in two weeks (I'm gonna dieee)**

 **I don't own FT or the characters, Hiro Mashima does! Follow-Favorite and review ^_^ They always inspire me to go forward :)**

 **See'ya**

 **Alexis**


	5. Let's be beautiful!

The day after Natsu's unexpected visit Lucy was walking towards the library where she knew that a certain bookworm where.

wearing some grey sweatpants, white tanktop, black old converse and an old college jacket and black headphones around her neck and grey 'obey' caps resting on her head she opened up the door that led to the library.

"Levy McGarden I know you're in here, show yourself before I spill all your dirty secrets."

There where a loud eep before a blue haired girl looked at Lucy behind a bookshelf with a frightened look in her eyes. "Eh...what did I do?"

Pointing accusingly at her best friend while glaring at her she said "It was you who told Natsu Dragneel where I lived and don't say that you didn't do it, he said it himself." Sweating a little, Levy rubbed her neck sheepishly at her best friend.

"Etto...you see Lu-chan, he came t-to me and asked for your address and I thought that it would be alright for you so I kinda gave it to him." Sighing Lucy closed her eyes and rubbed her temple, a headache was starting to form, grumbling under her breath she pinned the bookworm with her stare, a threat forming in her eyes.

"Natsu invited us to eat lunch with him and his friends and you are going to go with me or else I will hide you books in a place you will never suspect."

Levy gasped at her friends threat, not because she didn't belive her, but because she knew that her bestfriend actually _will_ do it. Nodding in defeat Levy and Lucy said goodbye to eachother before going to their classes.

 **(~.~)**

Lucy was trying to understand what her history teacher was talking about but all that she heard was him talking about some dead king and how he was feared by his country because of his sadistic personality.

Rolling her eyes, Lucy took of her caps before taking her headphones on her ears and took on shuffle on her spotify. Immediately the song 'break the rules' came on. Chuckling at the ironi she started drawing some sketches in her notebook, all the while being completely obvious of the salmon haired boy staring at her across the room.

 **(~.~)**

"W-wait Natsu" It were currently lunch now and the blonde artist were currently being dragged after the salmon haired boy. Couple of minutes ago she were calmly walking out of one of the classroom towards her locker when a pink haired maniac decided to kidnap her.

Holding one hand on her head so that her cap won't fly off, she tried to wriggle her other hand from Natsu's iron grip to no luck. Looking back at the blonde, Natsu smiled at her before he saw Levy in the hall, running to her he snagged her wrist and dragged her with him to the cantine. "W-what the?"

Confused Levy didn't know what was happening before she saw that they had come to the cantine.

Natsu walked over to his usual table-still holding a vice grip on the girl wrists- before he released their wrist. Spreading out his arms wide he presented them his friends with a boyish grin. "Girls, meet the gang, gang meet the girls."

Looking over his shoulder Lucy could see his friends looking at them with friendly smiles. Smiling shyly at them she waved at them. "H-hi, I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you" Mira squealed before rushing up and crushing Lucy and Levy in a bone chrushing hug after Levy had told them her name. "You girls a so _cute_ " Stepping back she smiled warmly at them before telling them all the names of the people on the table.

Sitting down next to Natsu while Levy sat nect to Gajeel, Mira and Lisanna had immediately bombarded her with questions, like her favorite food and colour to her favorite animals and all that stuff. When they asked about her childhood she told them what she told Natsu the day before. It was in middle of lunch, some couple minutes after Mira and Lisanna had quieted down that it was Gray who asked about her hobby, but before she could answer a certain jock had answered before her. "She draws, and she is damn good at it too."

She blushed furiously at his compliment. "Really? What do you draw?" This time it was Erza who asked. Lucy shrugged "I don't draw any 'planned' drawing. I just draw the first thing in my mind. Sometime it is of animals, others of landscapes or of other persons that I encounter, nothing special." Erza nodded.

Juvia leaned over the lunchtable towards me. "Will Lucy-san show us some drawing?" Lucy stared wide eyed at Juvia before she looked around the table. Everyone looked expectant. Sighing she nodded while Juvia beamed at her. Looking inside her bag, she fished up an drawing she had been working on, it wasn't finished but half of the drawing where coloured. The drawing was of an wolf mother and her cub. The mother where lying on the ground while her cub where sleeping soundly right beside her. The wolf's head was resting on the cubs body, shielding it from the world. The backround where made it like they were in a cave, the mother where looking at the entrance to the cave like she were waiting. The wolf cub where a dark brown colour with a little grey while the mother where grey. Lucy was very pleased with the work but the drawing were far from finished yet, she had yet to colour the background.

The drawing were passed to all of them around the table while Lucy were looking at her lap. "Where did you get the inspiration Lucy?" Looking up she saw Gray looking at the drawing, blinking at him she smiled a tiny smile.

"I read in a book a couple of weeks ago about a mother wolf Alou and how her pack got killed by hunters when she were pregnant. Forced to escape, she raised her son Amou alone before she died by a gunshot 8 months later. Amou were taken captive where he were forced to fight in dogfights and earn his captive money. One day a man saved him, treated his wounds and let him go back to the wild. But Amou stayed by his side to the very end."

When she were done telling the people the story she blushed a little when she realized her crappy way of telling the story, she were more good at drawing stories than telling them!

"Will you show us some more drawings?"

"eh?"

Looking to her right, she saw Natsu looking at her with a hopefull expression. Smiling a little to him she nodded. The rest of lunch were spending of Lucy showing them the 4 drawings she had in her bag and Levy making up stories of them.

They were all having a good time!

 **(~.~)**

 _ **YASS!**_

 **Chapter 5: Check!**

 **Finally done with the new chapter ^^ It just took what? 10-years? I'm sorry it is rushed it's just that it is 3 in the morning/night? and i'm really tired and I just wanna crawl into my bed and stay there forever but nooooo curse my little sister and her pink hair! Yes you read right! Couple of days ago I shoved my little sister Fairy Tail and she didn't like it, nope she hated it. Said that it was childish and to make matters worse she had dyed her hair pink and been walking around the house saying 'YO, I'm Natsu Dragneel and I have pink hair and I'm gay!' She annoyed me so bad that it ended up with me locking her up in the bathroom and didn't let her out before she fucking showered and apologize to me and Fairy Tail!...It ended up with her telling me that I should go fuxk myself so I called our mother and told her that her youngest daughter where nolonger blonde, but pink. She is now grounded for 2 weeks :3**

 **Check out my Tumblr; iizzye**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail, our god Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Follow-Favoirite- And REVIEW! Tell me what you thinks and what I can do to make this story better :)**

 **Bye-Bye** ** _=^_^=_**

 _ **Alexis**_


	6. I want to get to know you

**(^.^)**

"Hey Lucy could you be so kind and get that cookbook for me?"

Tearing her eyes of her laptop she saw her aunt in the kitchen, cutting some meat. Sighing she pushed her laptop of her lap and went to the bookshelf that were beside the TV. While she were standing up, the blanket she had on fell to the floor. Picking up the old cooking book she went to her aunt and gave it to her.

"Thank you"

"mhm" Sitting at the kitchen island, Lucy eyed the basket full of green apples. They were sitting in a comfortable silence, neither one of them were doing they own thing.

"How's school?" Looking up, Lucy saw that her aunt hadn't looked away from the book she were reading.

humming quietly Lucy shrugged her shoulders. "Alright I guess..." She didn't bother telling her aunt that she and Levy had become friends with the popular gang.

"hmm" Sarah nodded before forgetting Lucy's existence. Taking a deliocious looking apple she went back the the couch and took the thin blanket over her lap, turning to her side she went back to the laptop and continued watching _'The phantom of the opera'_ on Netflix.

 **(^.^)**

"Oi, Luce!" Looking behind her, Lucy saw Natsu running towards her in the hallway. Seeing his smile her face lit up instantly.

"Natsu"

Stopping infront of her Natsu took a moment to catch his breath. When he finally did he couldn't wipe off his grin.

"What are your plans for this saturday?"

"eh?" cocking her head a little to the right she looked at the salmon haired man infront of her curiously.

cute

Clearing his throat Natsu scratched his neck bashfully. "Yea y'know, this saturday it will be a month since we first became friends and I wanted to celebrate this by spending the saturday with you y'know?"

Blushing a little Lucy looked down to her feet before looking at the jock infront of her. "Yeah, that would be awesome. You know, it doesn't feel like it have been a month, only a day don't you think?" Grinning at her, Natsu shook his head before he took her bag for her. "And yet we feel like we have known each other since we were in diapers." Laughing they went to class together.

 **(^.^)**

 **I'm sooo sorry that this chapter is short but I haben't had much sparetime with all the work from school and the Cafë i'm working on, I get home pretty late and them i'm so exhausted that I can't do shit! BUT: I'm trying to write a little when I have breaks.**

 **School started like shit to me last week...I shouldn't be surprised anymore, but yet I am -.- But fear not; we are going to have a weeklong vacation from school and so i'm going to write as much as I can!**

 **IMPORTANT:I'M THINKING OF DELETING 'LMBYB' (Let me be your blessing) BUT I DON'T KNOW, MAYBE PUT IT ON HIATUS. What do you think I should do?**

 **ALSO; I'm working on my first one-shot (I don't know how long it will be) I got the idea of this one-shot after I have read many like it so** ** _why not making my own version?_**

 **Thank you for favorite, follow and all the reviews. I love them so much!**

 **Wonder anything review it or ask me on Tumblr: iizzye**

 **Bye :***

 _ **-Alexis**_


	7. One kind of lazy Saturday

**After over a year with no new chapters, I've finally come around to get this done!**

 **Follow me on Twitter to get more information like how far i've come with updating or when I am going to update next!**

 **Twitter:** **iizzye**

 **ENJOY CHAPTER 7!**

 **(^.^)**

Lucy didn't know what she were supposed to do. It was the day before Saturday and she didn't know what to wear. Worse is, she didn't even know where Natsu were taking her. Everytime she would ask him, he would grin that sunny grin at her, and make her seriously worried for her poor heart as it always skips a beat whenever he does that, and tell her it is a surprise.

And here she is. Standing in front of her wardrobe with a frustrated scowl planted on her face. Honestly, she didn't know if she should hug the guy or just strangle him. Plopping down on her soft bed she let out a nervous sigh. She have never done this before, getting dressed up for a date, or gone on a date for that sake. She looked around her bedroom, seeing all her drawings, sketches and paintings. All of them held some piece of her memories, like the one beside her door. Looking more closely, she could see that the drawing were pretty old. It was a quick sketch of a fairy, holding her newborn. It was a poorly made sketch, she had been so angry and sad at her parents because they didn't let her get a pet. She had locked herself in her room and just painted everything that came to her. Looking at the same painting she made as an 8-year old.

Lucy fell back against the bed, glaring at the ceiling. "GAH! How is it so…hard?" Looking at her desk, she saw her unfinished work that she had started the night before. She had thought it to be a little housecat but she had unintentionally made it to be a lion standing proud with two little cubs playing with each other in front of his front paws. Grinning, Lucy rose to her feet and stretched. "Ghuh, maybe some drawing would help me get my thoughts strait."

 **(^.^)**

 _"_ _Lucy dear? Some friends are here"_ Lucy could hear her aunt calling her but she ignored it, too concentrated on drawing the landscape to even acknowledge anything. Faintly she could hear her aunt speaking to her friends. _"She's probably in the basement. Here, I'll show you the way."_ Lucy heard footsteps in the stairway but ignored it. Instead she started humming to the song _'Big Eyes'_ that were on her phone.

 _With your big eyes,_

 _And your big lies._

 _With your big eyes,_

 _And your big lies._

The door opened behind her and a group of girls came in. Turning around so that she could see the faces of her close friends. Who looked like they would explode, especially Erza. "What?" Lisanna looked at Lucy. "What? We found out _today_ that _Natsu_ had asked you out on a date, and you didn't even _tell us?_ What the hell Lucy?" The young blonde looked down on her hands in shame. Seeing how dirty her hands were after who knows how long she had been drawing. She didn't mean to keep the knowledge of her and Natsu's date unknown, but it had completely passed her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, I have been so busy with my drawings or freaking out that I didn't realize what I was doing:" She really felt guilty. In the short expanse of time, Lucy and Levy had become so close to the other girls. They had become her sisters so quickly. Erza sighed at her blonde haired friend "Do you have anything to wear?" Lucy shook her head and went to the bathroom to wash her hands. Erza scoffed, "I guess the idiot didn't even bother to tell you where the date is happening?" Lucy hummed, confirming what Erza believed. "Well then, maybe we shall start?" Mirajane asked smiling to the other girls.

 **(^.^)**

The next day Lucy found herself being surprisingly calm, she didn't feel so nervous and she found herself humming a song while she waited for Natsu. The girls did a pretty good job at finding an outfit, knowing that this was Natsu she was going to spend the Saturday with they didn't bother finding extravagant clothes. Now dressed in some casual old ripped jeans, white Adidas shoes, a croptop with a peace sign and a denim jacket she had redesigned, she felt excited! Natsu and Lucy were never alone much, they were always with their little group of friends so they never got to be alone. She kind of missed it.

Lucy came out of her thoughts when she heard knocking on her front door. Looking out the window she quickly recognized Natsu standing on her porch. Running down the stairs she threw open the door and grinned at Natsu who gave her a huge grin back. She looked at Natsu and saw that he were dressed casual in a red and black hoodie and some black jeans that hung low on his hips. 'I swear he looks good in anything' Lucy mentally rolled her eyes. "So, what's the plan?" She looked up at Natsu again as she asked the question. Natsu smiled at her before he took her hand and dragged her towards his car. "It's a surprise!" He winked at Lucy and her face exploded in crimson.

 **(^.^)**

"You want me to what?" Natsu and Lucy were currently in Natsu's room, in his house. Natsu was sitting on his bed and internally Lucy blushed when she saw the drawing she had made to Natsu. "I want you to draw me" Lucy looked at Natsu and raised one brow, "you're not going to have a huge diamond necklace around your neck while I draw you laying on a couch naked, are you?" Natsu glared at me "were I so obvious?". I laughed at him and he stuck his tongue out at me. "Why do you want me to draw you? I mean, portrait is not my strongest suit" I mumbled the last part while looking at my feet. I were in his house, in his room, _I am in a boy's room_! "I want you to draw me, but not me like a human. I want you to draw me like a half human half dragon kind of thing" Lucy looked at Natsu, she studied his facial feature and his lean body and imagined him with wings and a tail, maybe some horns. She could see it building up in her mind and her hand tingled, aching to do some sketches. "Yeah, I believe I can do that. Any specifics? Like what are the wings are going to look like, what colors' and things like that" She walked to his desk and found a pencil and some papers. "Well no, not really. It was just a thought I got one day in class and I became curious." Lucy nodded at him "Yeah, we can do that now if you want but all my stuff is back home so I don't really-" "I have some stuff here" Natsu blushed when he realized that he interrupted Lucy. "My mom-" he coughed "she is a designer, and she have some sketching stuff here from when she is struck with an idea and she needs it on a paper". Lucy felt her cheeks warm when she saw how embarrassed Natsu were and giggled quietly to herself before she looked at him "would that be alright?" Natsu nodded eagerly before he ran off, probably to get the stuff needed. Lucy smiled and looked around Natsu's bedroom. It is a nice cozy room with a single bed, a small closet and a desk. Clothes were strewn all around the room and on the desk were multiple of empty cans of red bull's, burn's and battery's. On his wall were posters of his favorite band and movies and pictures of him and his family and their friends. She heard footsteps closing in and saw Natsu carrying a whole box of pencils, papers, a drawing board and several more things. He plopped down on the bed and dragged her down with him, he grinned at her and she smiled shyly back at him noticing how they were sitting.

They were sitting beside each other on the bed, their backs supported by the pillows while the blanket is at their feet and all the items needed to make the drawing were on between Natsu and the wall while she was at the edge of the bed. Natsu handed her the board, papers and pencil and she got herself comfortable. "Okay Natsu, let's do this" She smiled at him and he grinned back at her "I'm all fired up!" She giggled at him before she became serious. Looking at his face she memorized it before she got started on the drawing. And all the while she sketched, her cheeks were constant pink.

And while she worked, she never noticed the pair of onyx eyes that were looking at her face with complete fascination and adoration.

 **(^.^)**

 **Okay, so, a year is one hell of a long time to update and I am SO sorry! It is just that there have been so much drama at home and at my school, I got sent to the hospital several times and I go alone at school and all i am doing here at home is sleep :/ 2016 have been a really bad year for me and 2017 got a pretty rough start but it is turning better now!**

 **So, what are i'm doing now and my plans for the future?:**

 **~I turned 16 recently (2nd January) ~YAY I CAN FINALLY PRACTICE DRIVING!~**

 **~I am in my last year of secondary school and are going to apply to high school in March so in August. I will start on a new school 4 hours away from home, so I am going to live in a dorm and I am excited! The school is a farm school and I will take specialization on horses for the next 3 years.**

 **~I have reached my goal, getting top grades in all subjects (except math, there I am on an F)**

 **~I am in a help group for kids with mental problems and I am getting help.**

 **~My chronic depression have worsen even more and there are days where I can't do anything without making my family worried.**

 **~My school got burned down 28th of May 2016 so we have been using the old primary school building ever since, but a new school is in the working, sadly I am graduated when it opens :'(**

 **~I have been working on my fanfiction chapters a little at a time but I am going to get better! Can't promise now since I have exams in May and I have 4 part-time jobs and all that. BUT I AM GOING TO WRITE AS MUCH AS I CAN!**

 **And I guess, that was it now...**

 **I will try to upload a new chapter at the end of next week, but it will probably will not be for this story but for one of the others that I have yet to update.**

 **Follow me on my twitter to get more news on me working and all that!** **iizzye**

 **Until next chapter!**

 ** _~Alexis_**


	8. Meet the Dragneel's!

**THIS IS SHORT I KNOW OKAY BUT I HAVE A REASON FOR IT OKAY? AT LEAST I POSTED IT ON THE TIME I PROMISED; AT THE END OF THE WEEK!**

 **(^.^)**

The first thing Lucy noticed when she woke up that morning was that she was sweating. The second thing she noticed were that she could barely move. Her muscles were stiff and sleep were still wearing her down. She tried to open her eyes but they were not even open for a second before she shut them tight again, sun seeping in from the open window. Still sleepy she turned around and snuggled closer to the heat that laid beside her. Before she fell asleep again she could swear she felt arms tighten around her and the scent of firewood and cinnamon envelope her before sleep took her consciousness.

 **(^.^)**

It was easier for Lucy to wake up later that day and smiled softly when she felt arms around her, stroking her back.

Lucy froze. Her bed didn't have any arms and Michelle only sneaked in her bed during storms. Lucy opened up her eyes and were met with a chest…a naked male chest. Trailing her eyes upwards she could see taut muscles and broad shoulders. A strong defined jaw came into her view and thin chapped lips came above the person's chin. The next thing she saw was onyx eyes staring back at her mischievously and a light coat of pink on the person's cheeks.

 _Natsu._

 _She was in bed with Natsu Fucking Dragneel!_

Lucy tried to sit up but found herself being held down by the basketball player that had his arms wrapped around her. She glared at him but it didn't have much effect thanks to her blazing cheeks. Natsu smirked at her "Looks like we fell asleep yesterday". Lucy rolled her eyes at him before she tried pushing him away, he didn't move an inch. She puffed her cheeks and tried to kick him away but he dodged it and took a hold of her foot, he looked at her in the eyes "did you seriously try to kick me?" Lucy avoided his eyes and instead looked around the room. She saw the drawing she made for Natsu laying down on the floor, along with all the tools she used to draw it. It looked like they have fallen down from the bed during the night.

Lucy were drawn back to reality when she felt fingers closing on her sides, she widened her eyes and tried to get away but it was too late, Natsu had gotten a strong hold on her and were now tickling her merciless. Lucy tried to wiggle away but she realizes she were trapped under the pinkette. "P-please Natsu, I-I can't brea-the~" tears were in her eyes and her cheeks were flushed while she laughed and tried to get away from his grip. When it seemed that Lucy were going to die from oxygen deficiency the bedroom door slammed open and in came a tall red-headed male who froze when he saw the scene before him. "Eh…I'm I interrupting something?" It was now Lucy realized the current position she and Natsu were in; her back was laid down on the mattress with Natsu straddling her. Lucy's face exploded in red and before she realized it; her fist connected to Natsu's face and sent him flying from the bed and down to the floor with a loud ' _thud_ ' while she was screaming at him "PERVERT!"

 **(^.^)**

An hour later Lucy found herself sitting with Natsu's family in his living room while watching some early Sunday shows that were on TV. Lucy learned that the red-haired man that had stormed into Natsu's room during their tickle fight, thought it weren't much of a 'fight', was actually Natsu's father Igneel.

After a long explanation of why she was here and what had actually happened in Natsu's room Igneel decided to let the subject go, but not after teasing his son relentlessly about having a girl spending the night with him in his bed, _cuddling_.

It was extremely awkward sitting with Natsu's family at first, they were loud and they had no shame but they were fun, and Lucy enjoyed the life that were in Natsu's family. She liked how open affectionate his parents were around them and she absolutely _adored_ his little sister Wendy! She and Michelle is so much alike that they would be like sisters.

Natsu dropped his head on her shoulder and Lucy's face exploded in crimson. She looked at him questionably but he only grinned at her and turned to look at his father and mother that are holding his drawings that Lucy made to him. Lucy smiled back before she too turned to his parents and told them everything they wanted to know of her art.

She felt content.

 **(^.^)**

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Lucy cringed when the sharp squeal touched her ears, she glared at her blue-haired best friend who ignored her. Lucy looked around from where they stood in the hallway and sighed when she realized that some students were looking at them curiously. Looking back at the girl in front of her she bit the inside of her cheek, was it wrong of her to regret telling her best friend of what had happened in those two days they didn't see each other? Looking down on her watch she cursed when she saw that the class already had started, taking Levy's wrist in her hand she started dragging her to the next class.

"I'll tell you later Levy-Chan, I promise."

 **(^.^)**

 **I know! Super short chapter but the reason is that I took my computer to school to write this chapter during lunch on..Tuesday? Yeah, on Tuesday. And I was almost DONE with the whole chapter (2,000 words) but then some guys from my class just came and turned my computer OFF! And everytime I turned it back on, they would come back and do it AGAIN! And I couldn't go to another place because we all have this rule that between 11:20-11:40, we HAVE to be in our classroom, we are not allowed to go anywhere else. And when this guy turned my computer off the 5** **th** **time, my computer didn't get turned on again! It wouldn't. So I reported this to the teachers, and the guy who did this had to fix my computer. But I lost everything! Pictures, school documents, fanfiction chapters, you name it! _**

 **RANDOM NEWS:**

 **I've actually been working on a one-shot, a vampire one-shot actually. It is NALU of course ;) And not only that, but it have rating M, so there is some smut there ;3 It will take a while before it will be finished, because this will be a long one-shot and it will take time to write the smut-scene (xD) because I am a virgin, so I have never experienced anything sexual in my life, I have only kissed a boy and that's it! But I have an older sister who is more than happy to help me with this part actually (Pray for me). I hope I can finish it before school ends and the summer starts but I can't tell :P**

 **Me and my boyfriend broke up, it were for the best because there will absolutely be NO TIME to each other, with spring term, exam and application for high school coming up and stressing us out.**

 **I am sorry that I am so bad at keeping my promises, I really am! But I will write a longer chapter next time (I don't know** ** _when_** **but it will be up before March!...I hope) So just bear with me okay?**

 **I really loved the reviews I got, it motivated me to write when I was at my worst.**

 **Until next time!**

 ** _~Alexis_**


End file.
